Jester's Mirror
by D Dark
Summary: Jester (or Hans depending if your a puppet) gets into a bit of trouble that escalates into a war over a riff between two universes. Warning, this is only for mature people.
1. Jester's Mirror - Part one- Beginnings

warning  
inappropriate for children, idiots, and trolls  
has cursing  
there is many-a-spelling error and grammar error in this so bear with me  
puppet master and all rights and characters belong to fullmoon (besides mirror!jester the idea for him was mine but jester's design is not)

* * *

-Chapter one-

Jester sat in the attic looking around. the rest of the puppet were angry at him, for his pranks had lately gone to far. 'this before lead to my demise when i a was human' he would remind him self over and over again. he tried not to over due things like this but, of course he forgot that flammability was a major part of things he should not have used, this of course led up to setting every one on fire with one of his pranks.

Then when he was running, tried to find a place to hide from his angry "friends", he had been seen by a human. he guessed he couldn't leave this room they would find him. he didn't want to choose between being put in a cage or the humiliation of being forced to dress like a girl again. his stomach hurt from all the worrying. the library, his Favourite place to go for thinking because it brought back memories of when he was a book-keeper, was most likely being searched first because he hid there so often. so he couldn't have gone there even if he wanted too anyway.

he stood up the pit in his stomach tightened and he walked over to an old table. he pulled up a chair to climb up so he could reach the table top. climbing wasn't easy since he was about a foot tall. once up on the table he looked around. sitting at the edge of the table was an old grey jar. he walked over to it and tried to make out what the label said it read "JoJJ!W". he shook his head "what the hell?" he said to him self. he looked at the second label on the jar, only to find it was not a label but a square mirror like sticker. he looked into the mirror and jumped, the image he saw in the mirror was bathed in grey the entire room different shades of grey. he blinked and put a hand on his forehead "stop it...your gonna hurt your self again" he mumbled as if he was talking to another person not him self. he looked at the jar and lifted his hand to the lid.

he gently twisted it open and peered inside. a horrid smell of decay hit him like an anvil. he groaned and covered his nose and mouth with his hand. in side the jar was a black grey liquid. jester's eyes started to water at the smell of the stuff. but before he had a chance to close the jar the liquid started to shiver and grow until it oozed out of the jar. it moved like it was living and started to a form a puppet shaped object in front of him. he gasped as the 'thing' changed and transformed into a mirror image of him self. jester started to notice that it was an exact copy due to minor differences, and lack of a hat. the copy starred at him. its mouth twitched a bit as if he was trying to smile but couldn't get rid of the frown it had plastered on its face. jester felt fault for this a bit seeing as that the copy had mimicked the facial expression he had. jesters face spun to a happier face. the copy followed suit. but there seemed to be something wrong with the copy's smile. it seemed like it was...well insane, or an evil grin then a normal smile. 'minor differences...' thought jester to him self. he reached out his hand as if to touch the copy. the copy did the same but its hand softly brushing against jester's own seemed to hurt it and it withdrew its hand. its face spun to the sad expression again. jester laughed to him self the 'poor things afraid' he thought to him self. the copy laughed back..but it was a rather twisted laugh

* * *

-Chapter two-

"now what should I name you?" jester said smiling at his new companion. "name me? cant i name myself?" the copy replied smiling his crazy smile. _'well he's learning fast'_ thought jester to himself. he thought rather hard about what to name his friend he didn't notice anything around him. "JESTER." growled his copy staring at him, jester jumped a bit and looked at his copy a bit surprised at the anger in his voice. Then he realized what was wrong. he hear a voice. someone calling him. He was about to get up and run, but his copy snatched him up and threw him over his shoulder. The copy started to run he jumped off the table and landed clean on the floor.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry. Jester heard the voice clearly. it was blade, talking to himself mumbling things he couldn't make out that well. but he heard his name a few times. Jester shivered knowing what was in store for him is he was found. But the copy seemed to be aware of it as well. He hid jester in a large box and fled. Thinking that his friend would be safe, but he was wrong, no sooner had blade found jester, then they were out of the room before the clone could catch up.

"it was an accident! i dint mean it! Really! i swear!" jester yelled hugging him self because of the cold. He was normally accustomed to wearing long sleeves and long pants but a dress, especially this light one, made it to cold for him. as he shook and cried as the other laughed finding jesters distress rather funny. but jester sighed knowing that they wouldn't hurt him no matter what he did and this was the worst punishment for him.

"we know it was" laughed blade "but stop complaining and take the punishment like the man you are!". Blade himself was laughing so hard he looked about ready to keel-over from lack of oxygen. His great grin stretched across his face as he laughed. Jester frowned. He needed to find his cloths, and then get back to his friend.  
After they we're done laughing at him, jester was left alone in the library. As he sat in the middle of the room he cried. He lifted his head as he heard foot steps. He felt a sharp poke in his back and turned to look at his clone. "Here I found these in the attic" the copy rasped handing jester his cloths. Jester wiped his eyes and got up with a sniffle. "Are…are you all right?" his copy asked clearly concerned. Jester took his cloths "thank you…and I'm fine..." jester replied and hugged his clone. 'Weird' jester thought to himself 'he's ice cold'. Then as jester let go of him an idea hit him. "Hey." He said in the middle of getting dressed "I think I know what to name you now". His clone looked at him still holding jester's hat. "Why can't I name myself?" he asked looking away. "Because I have a good name for you!" jester said cheerily just finishing getting dressed. His clone handed him his hat. "Thank you" jester said taking his hat "well…..I think I'll call you joker" .  
The clone blinked then his smile seemed to get wider and meaner. As something popped into his head; many, many cruel thoughts raced into his mind pushing everything else from it. They varied from cruel tricks to complete murder. But one seemed more vital than all the rest of them joined._ 'Create. Destroy. Replace.'_ This line Repeated itself in his mind over and over.  
Jester looked bewildered at him for a few minutes until joker broke the silence. "I should be getting back up stairs; to the attic" he said "we don't want anyone to see me now do we? I don't want anyone to put ME in a dress" he laughed. "Yes I suppose" replied but joker didn't hear him as he was already out of the room and in the attic.  
Here is something I want to share with you; joker and all the mirrors are faster, stronger, and meaner. That is why joker was much faster.  
Joker looked around "let's see he mumbled to himself. "Ah there it is" he said grinning and climbing up to the top of the table. He walked over to the jar and unscrewed the top. He reached in and pulled out hand full's of the liquid. When he had a sufficient amount of the table it began to twist and form into a figure before him. He grinned at the fully formed white clothed figure. "Hello Slasher…." he chuckled. The figure now know as Slasher lifted his double-bladed hand and tipped his hat; Revealing a burnt grey face and a rather serious expression. "sir." Slasher stated, His voice was rather grim sounding. "Come." Joker said "there is much work to be done…..."

* * *

-Chapter 3-

Jester looked around his body shaking. It was around 10:30PM and he had been awoken by sounds of footsteps hurrying here and there. It had been about 2 weeks after he had met his copy, lovingly named joker. Jester had seen a few other copies , of the other puppets at first he thought that his mind was playing tricks on him. But soon enough he found that they were real and violent towards the other puppets.  
Jester had guessed that joker had done this, created his own team of puppets better, faster, stronger than the originals. He doubted it was for the company. Jester opened the door to the library and looked around. 'No one…stop worrying no one is going to hurt you...' jester thought to himself.  
But just then he felt a soft touch on his back. Jester jumped and turned around quickly. The '_thing_' that had touched him screamed as if it couldn't breathe that well. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the thing wailed covering its head. The voice sounded young and female. It was only a little taller than he was.  
He then realized what it was. It was not a 'thing' but a young human child. She looked week sickly and pale. He took her hand softly and kissed it trying to calm her. She blinked and pulled her and away. She had stopped screaming but her eyes were still wide and frightened like a young deer.  
"What's your name little one?" he asked softly. He felt it funny that he was trying to calm a human. A human! It was normally the other way around. But he did not feel afraid of this child. She didn't grab at him or hit him like a normal child's reaction would be.  
"m-my name is Sarabbeth" she replied "but my brother calls me Sara". She seemed to relax a bit.  
"Sara?" he said "that's a nice name, mine is Jester…well….sort of, I've forgotten my real name…"  
Sara smiled a little. "How do forget your own name?" she asked looking at him with narrowed playful eyes. "Well" he started "it's been a few years since I've heard it last…I think...How long ago was the holocaust?" he blinked and looked up at her. She looked at him blankly. Then he thought for a second 'she's just a child she wouldn't know that!' He looked up and her about to say never mind but she cut him off by saying "about 72 years…." her smile was wide and happy. He looked up at her wide-eyed. "How did you know that?!" he exclaimed. "I'm smarter than I look I guess" she said blankly.

Tunneler moved about in the attic because he had heard some people talking. His curiosity led him to very interesting discoveries most of the time why should now be much different? He blinked his big black eyes and not finding anything walked out of the room again.  
Joker twitched a bit hiding in a dark box. None of the others were around to protect him from the other puppets. He wanted to scream but couldn't he'd alert this one and surely he would be dead. He opened the lid to peek out but with a crash the box was sideways with him and its content spilling out. All he say was a face and he freaked "DON'T KILL ME!" he screamed failing pushing the lifeless puppet away.  
He blinked and got up staring down at the 7 lifeless figures lying at his feet. He grinned "well, well, well, what do we have here…" he mumbled to himself "an unexpected turn I see". These puppets were very old-looking; they were made of pure wood without paint besides one which looked like a tall version of blade but without a hat and without hair. It had small horns as well. _'a demon huh?'_ joker thought to himself.

"So what's wrong with you? You're all pale…" jester asked looking up at Sara's face. "I am very sick…..Benny says that I could die so he protects me as much as he can" Sara replied looking very sad. "Well….i don't think you will…here your turn" jester said feeling a little bad.  
Sara looked down and him and scooped him up in her arms. She started walking through the halls into a little room full of toys and such. "well this is my room.." she said softly. She sat him down at a little table and moved over to a small round heating disk with a tea-pot on it.  
"I'm sorry I had to bring you in here I'm feeling…a bit worse…so I need to take my medicine" she said lifting the tea-pot over to the table and pouring some of the liquid in a small cup with a S on it. It looked like tea but smelt rather minty. She put the pot back and knelt by the table across from jester. She let out a small cough and lifted to cup to her mouth. She hesitated for a second be for drinking. Jester, who was looking at her smiled but stayed silent.

"WHY WONT THEY WORK?!" screamed joker stamping him foot in anger like a little boy throwing a tantrum. The clones he had made of the puppets her had found would not move they were as dead as their counter parts. His other creations just stared at him. "oh dear calm down sir" murmured madam pest wrapping her arms around joker smiling at him lovingly.  
He just pushed her off as easy as you would flick a fly. The others didn't move to help her. Slasher let out a sigh and walked over to the edge of the table. Joker watched him and ran up behind him giving him a good kick to the back sending Slasher flying of the table and hitting the floor with a thud.  
Joker grinned. He loved the feeling of causing pain. Slasher got up and shook his head. "That's what you get!" screamed joker down to him.  
Slasher looked up at him, rage in his eyes. 'One day' he thought to himself. 'One day I will get you back you bastard!'. Slasher climbed but up to the top of the table and glared at joker as he walked back to the others. He felt a hand on his back which made him jump a bit. He looked over at the others. No one seemed to have moved.  
"What's wrong?" joker said walked over to Slasher poking him in the chest.  
"Nothing sir." He replied his black eyes fixed on him.  
"fine." Joker said grinning "I'll be back, I have work to do."  
Joker then climbed down of the table and left. He ran down the hallways until; he heard laughter. A very young girl as far as he could tell….and….someone else... Someone he knew. It sounded like…himself! But he knew he wasn't laughing. He then had to sneak into the room to find out what was going on he hid behind I big panda teddy bear.  
Joker's eyes widened at the sight. 'That little baby is talking with a human!' he thought to himself. His anger boiled within him the very sight of this made him mad. The very sight….now he knew what he must do he ran back up stairs to get the others they had a job to do for him.

* * *

-Chapter 4-

Sara lay asleep in her bed, jester curled up next to her chest. jester had become very fond of the little girl. besides her having a terrible unknown illness she was still very sweet. but the other puppets had panicked when they couldn't find jester, they feared the worst naturally for the little guy, ever since they hadn't found him in his normal resting place, worried that he had run away they now crowded out side of the door peaking in. the reason they were so worried is that each had some what of a sibling relationship with each other, jester was like the youngest brother.  
"it's just a little girl..." whispered .  
"but where's jester?!" growled blade trying to see into the room.  
"with the girl.." pinhead said softly moving over so blade could get through.  
"well who's goin' in to git .em?" asked sixshooter his voice nothing but a whisper.  
blade sighed and rose his hook "i will." he then snuck into the room as slyly as he could.  
"jester!" he hissed when he got to the bed. jester twitched a bit and got up moving to the edge of the bed and looking down at blade. "what?!" he growled tiredly wiping the sleep from his eyes. blade looked up at him a bit angered by his attitude, but then froze as the little girl opened her and sat up with a yawn. she looked down at jester who had his arms crossed and was looking off the side of the bed. she then moved to the side of the bed to see what he was looking at. blade let out a small squeak when Sara looked at him, her eyes were huge and creepy to this half asleep puppet. "well?!" jester said sliding down a blanket that had been draped over the side of the bed onto the floor. he walked over to blade and poked him in the chest because he wasn't moving. this completely made blade fall flat on the floor and flail like a turtle on the back of its shell for a good few seconds.  
"jesh..." Sarabeth murmured sleepily "what's *yawn* going on?"  
the others had moved into the room and were looking up at Sara now as well.  
jester just looked up at her and smiled "go back to sleep.." he said softly.  
"ok." she replied then flopped back into the bed face first, and was fast asleep. blade looked up at jester with wide eyes  
"but...she's a human.." blade stuttered getting to his feet.  
"yeah and?" jester mumbled still tired from being woken from sleep.  
"how could a human understand you? let alone a five-year old!" he replied holding his head.  
"shes 10." jester frowned and glared at blade "so what did you want?"

the next few days had NOT in fact gone off on a better note.

joker stood explaining his planes to his team. he planed to kill the child, this was the things that was going to spark the war between the teams. he had chosen slasher for the job of murdering the child while she slept.

but slasher had a bit of a different plan in mind.

he walked through the halls making his way toward Sara's room. blade saw him then as he hid out of sight. "impostor..." blade growled, then ran out in front of slasher as he walked past. slasher just stood there and looked at blade with unblinking eyes. blade , whom was standing in a fighting stance, then leapt at him and started to stab at him with hook and knife ravenously. slasher just dodged every stab. blade started to get a little angered by this.  
"WHY. DON'T. YOU. DIE?!" blade roared at him, still trying to stab him. slasher just stood with a straight face.  
"because i wish not to fight you." slasher said softly as blade tried to stab his counter part in the head but his arm being blocked and pushed away. "why aren't you fighting me then?! you chicken?!" blade yelled in slasher's face.  
slasher stood and looked at him, 'i can tell this team leader is very territorial, protecting his place as so' he thought to him self. "i have my reasons" slasher stated then ran past blade as quickly as he could. he could still hear the ghostly figures cries to come back and fight him. when he no longer could her his angered cries he began to slow his pace.  
he felt a soft touch on his back.  
"um...mr..." a soft voiced cooed.  
slasher whipped around to be face to face with the small trembling puppet before him. 'he looks a lot like joker...but it couldn't be he seems clearly worried...i remembered now, jester was it?' slasher thought to him self. jesters eyes darted around the room as if something or some one was going to jump out and try to kill him.  
"yes?" slasher stated looking down at jester who seemed to jump a bit.  
"im sorry to bothr you...but are you lost?" he asked looking up at him.  
"no." slasher replied  
"well...i saw what happened with blade back there...why didn't you fight back?"  
"because...its not right."

jester seemed to be a bit confused at this answer e was given, the other mirrors he had seem would have ripped apart there counterparts if they had a chance but this one, this one seemed different.

"a-are...are you alright, you're not sick or hurt?" jester asked.  
"no. why do you care? you're trying to trick me aren't you?!" slasher frowned putting one of his knifes to jester's neck, with out thinking how he would react  
"i-i don't...*gulp* i-i d-d-don't know...n-no i promise I'm not..." jester cried a few tears rolling down his cheeks. slasher didn't expect this at all, he had expected him to fight back and protect him self, but this, this was just childish. he moved his knife away from jester's neck. the smaller puppet seemed to slowly fall to the floor and as he crumpled to a ball and cried. slasher looked down at him. he then realised jester was most likely not used to fight but to scout, or heal. he gently bet down and helped him to stand up. slasher smiled a little and hugged him trying to calm him down a bit. "uh...its ok...no need to be scared any more..." he cooed trying his best to be nice and calm. jester didn't struggle or resist he just seemed to shake a bit and was very confused by his sudden change of attitude. when slasher let go of him jester just looked up at him a bit startled as the big man walked away.

slasher remembered that as he walked into the child's room. he tried to be as quietly as he could, thinking that she was asleep. but as it happened she was sitting on her bed watching him. "hi" she said softly. 'does she think im one of the they other team?' slasher thought to him self. he moved closer into the light so she could see him, she made a small frightened sound and back up a little. he sighed " Ihave been sent to kill you..." he rasped softly. Sara's eyes widened, if they weren't big enough as it is. but noticed he didn't seem to happy with what he said. "i never said i was actually going to though, you go tell your brother you need to get out of the house, before either of you do get hurt." he said looking up at her. "y-yes sir!" she stuttered getting out of bed and running down the hall and stairs to tell her brother what had happened.

slasher felt much better now, as he went back up to the attic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
slasher walked through the attic moving around the boxes and through the dust. but as he approached his resting place, he didn't hear any voices and didn't see any of the others, he didn't hear joker yelling like normal, something was wrong. look looked around for any sign of them.

"hello traitor" some one whispering in his ear.

a loud crack of metal hitting wood sounded through the attic as slasher fell to the ground, joker stood over him holding his cane like a bat as he called the rest of his team to finished slasher off for good.

or so he hoped.

* * *

-Chapter 5-

When Slasher woke up his body hurt all over with a bright light shining in his eyes, He sat up and looked himself over; he was a mess, his cloths torn as well as stained with his 'blood' and his knives missing. He struggled to get up.

He then looked about the room, it was rather clean. But strangely it seemed to be like a doll house room, when he got up he could touch the ceiling it he wanted. The room itself was an eggshell white color; the floor had a red carpet. Book shelves lined most of the walls. The bed he was laying in was all white. On the opposite side of the room was a desk strewn with papers. He walked over to the desk and lifted up one of the papers. He had no clue how he could he read it, since it was in German, and he didn't remember learning how to speak Wright or read the language.  
He put the papers down and looks at the books on the shelves. It seemed almost impossible, such small books.  
Just then he heard the door open. He wiped around to see jester standing in the doorway holding white thread and a needle. Jester seemed a bit startled to see him awake but then a he looked bit worried. Slasher only kept his eyes on the long sharp weapon in jester's hand.

"What are you doing up? You need to save your strength your hurt…" jester murmured at him making him sit down on the bed.  
"Now let's fix you up" he said smiling at him  
He them began to clean the 'blood' off of Slasher's wounds. Then bind the wounds with linen to stop the bleeding. When he started to sew Slasher's ripped clothing he stopped him.  
"Why are you doing this for me?" he asked looking down at him. Jester seemed to think for a second then he looked back down and began to sew again. After a few minutes he replied; "it's just…instinct I suppose…" he looked up at him again "I just…felt like I needed to help you…."  
"But I'm not of your team, I am an enemy" Slasher stated.  
"Not any more" jester replied bluntly

Slasher flicked his tongue, like a snake would, in annoyance.

Jester's face spun to a smirk. "A little grumpy are we?" he said "perhaps your tired? You should rest"

Slasher looked down and jester and nodded.  
After he was rested he awoke again and got up. Jester was sitting at the desk looking through some books.

"Good morning" he said smiling at Slasher

"Morning..." he replied with a yawn and rubbed his forehead, feeling the bandages jester had wrapped around his head. He then stopped with a startled look; he didn't know why he replied that way to the male sitting across from him in the room. He felt, comfortable for some reason like he was meant to be there. He looked at the ends of his arms, were his knifes should have been, but there now were hands. A was set back by this, wondering what had happened.  
Jester didn't seem too worried about anything; he just sat still looking at him smiling wide. He still didn't know why.  
He felt something strange then, blood lust, he wanted to kill. He didn't know why the urge to kill was unnerving.

The rest of the team had no sooner found out about slasher, after he went on a killing spree, every animal he had killed were stripped of their fur and their flesh eaten. This blood lust was caused by the medicine jester had given him.

"It's just a side effect you don't have to worry" jester said trying to keep blade from slaughtering his mirror.  
"A SIDE AFFECT?! HE FUCKING KILLED 13 RABBITS AND DRUG THERE BODIES INTO THE INN" blade screamed back  
"He'll be over it in a few weeks..."  
"What is he tried to kill one of us?!"  
"He won't, he can't use our bodies for anything"  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
"I'm...sorry" jester sighed; he was starting to be bothered blades excessive yelling and verbal attacks toward him.  
He felt hated. He felt like he wasn't love any more by his own team. But then again he would never abandon them. No matter how much he wanted to.

Joker sat in his throne grinning down at his minions as he went over his new plan once again; To attack and kill as many of the original puppets as possible in one shot.  
"got it?" joker asked quicksix whom was going to be in charge of the operation  
"yes sir, But what about jester? Ya didn't mention a way to kill him" he replyied.  
"that's because I don't want him dead…. Bring him here, I could use a slave to take care of me"

* * *

-Chapter 6-

It was a very clear beautiful day. The sky was clear, not a cloud in the sky. These kinds of days were normal at the Inn. The summer was always one of the best times to stay there. Well, it would be if the building wasn't home to teams of 'killers'.  
Jester waded in the shallow tide pools, down on the beach of the bay. His shirt hat, and cloths boots folded up on shore. His pants rolled up almost to his hips. The rest of the puppets were scattered along the shore, doing their own things.  
"KING OF THE ROCK!" yelled Blade down to the other two in the water. From his perch atop a big jagged bay rock, he jeered down at them. Jester looked over at the three, Blade, six, and Tunneller, The three pushing each other off the top of the rock. He laughed to himself seeing his (naked*) friends getting along so well. This indeed a very rare scene they never really got along with each other, they had too many differences.  
As he went back to looking around the tide pool for small creatures he was sure inhabited them, he had the strangest feeling he was being watched himself. He ignored the feeling and reached down to pick up a shell. He picked it up and examined it.  
He felt some one grab him and pick him up a half-foot out of the water.  
"Stop bein' antisocial" said a familiar Texan voice from behind him.  
"Okay. Can you put me down now please?" He replied. He looked up at his friend and smiled, waiting to be put back down.  
"nope." He said back and carried him over to the rock.  
A large splash erupted next to them as Tunneller was thrown off the rock, and into the water. He stood back up in the water and glared up at blade, who was still on his perch atop the rock. No one had successfully knocked him off.  
"You suck!" he screamed up at him  
"The king does not suck. HE RULES!"  
"Well, the king`s about to get his ass handed to him in a few seconds."  
And with that, he was climbing back up the rock again.  
"Do I have to play? It seems a bit…rough…." Jester asked, a bit put off by how far up the top was.  
"Yup..."  
"Can you maybe take me back to shore for a second. I don't want to get my pants wet. Only pair of clothes I have, ya` know…"  
"Yup…"  
When he got back to shore, he slipped out of his pants and boxers, then neatly folded them and stacked them with his other clothes. He looked back but Six was already holding Blade by the hair, over the side of the rock. He could hear Blade yelling at him, with a mix of painful cries mixed in. He sighed and waded into the water. He didn't expect it to be so cold and cringed slightly. He made his way to the rock.  
As he began to climb, he heard the three of them wrestling at the top and began to worry. When he made it to the top and looked around, he saw no one but a huge splash bigger than the rock itself that soaked him. He shook his head to get the water out of his face and looked down.  
To his surprise, the three others were in the water, looking up at him. He smiled to himself when he realized what he had just done.  
"I`m king of the rock!" he said, grinning.  
He looked up at the sky, bright blue, but the next thing he knew, all he saw was everything spinning, and sharp pain as he hit against the rock multiple times. Now he was in the water, and he gasped at the pain he was in and tried to scream, but the water filled his 'lungs'. He thrashed and kicked, trying to get back to the surface, but to no avail. He was in too deep of water to get to the surface in time, before he would drown. But he saw a figure move over him, and he was lifted out of the water.  
"You alright?" Six said, who was the one to pull him out of the water.  
Jester nodded, but said nothing besides a loud cough, and then he threw up some of the water that had gotten inside of him. Jester noticed now how deep the water really was. Six was the tallest and the water reached about under his top pair of arms.  
"Tides commin' in" he called to the others, and carried Jesh back to shore.  
Back on the shore, watching the entire scene unfold before them, sat Torch and Pinhead, Neither wanted to set foot in the water. Torch, since he was made of metal, feared he may rust. He also feared that if water did get inside him, his internal flame (a literal flame) would go out.  
"Why don't you go help." Torch said, glaring over at his forced 'companion' for the time being.  
"I told you before; I strongly dislike the idea of striping down bare in broad daylight, for everyone to see!"  
"Why don't you just go in with your clothes on."  
"And drench the only pair of cloths I have?! Never!"  
"Well then."  
They ignored each other for the next few minutes until everyone got back  
A few minutes later they were all dry, clothed, and headed back to the inn. Once they got back, they all went back to their daily chores. Jester and Blade decided to 'patrol' the inn, which pretty much meant looting the rooms of anything past guests had left. When they got to the attic, there was some debate on if they should go inside, and risk getting attacked. But curiosity won and they went inside.  
It didn't take long to find something interesting, a puppet, crafted like themselves, lay seemingly lifeless in front of them. There was no wound or bruise on him to prove there was a fight.  
He seemed to resemble Blade in a way, but was not painted, so he seemed to look as though he had a dark skin. He had black hair that seemed to stand up on end, and a cut along his mouth, like Jester's.  
The two looked at each other for a few seconds, before they both realized what they were looking at.  
"But I though he said they no longer existed!" Blade said staring down at his original.  
"Apparently they do…" Jester replied.  
"Do you think we should bring him back? I mean, won`t he get overwhelmed by everything?"  
"I doubt it…I think we should, don't you wonder what he was like? He`s you!"  
"He's not me, he just looks like me..err..I mean, I look like him?"  
"Don't worry about that now. C`mon, let's take him back before the mirrors see…." Jester said as he heard someone coming.  
They took him down stairs to the library, were the last of the serum they has was stashed.  
When he woke, up he seemed to jump right up. He looked at them both then around the room. His eyes snapped back to them, and a huge grin spread across his face.  
"Umm…hello." Jester said softly, looking at him, a bit scared of what kind of reaction he would have.  
"Aie, good day there, lad!" he replied briskly. "Ye brung me back ai see." His voice had a very thick rustic accent, to it so it was hard for them to understand what he was saying.  
His loud response made jester jump a little. "Uh, yes, we did…."  
"How many 'ers hast et bin?"  
"Since…?"  
"Since, I`ve bin awaken laust."  
"A hundred years or so I'd think"  
"My, tis long time ta bay asleep t'aint et?"  
"What?"  
"Eh?"  
"I`m sorry, I can't understand you very well…"  
"S'fine. Caunt help thas, cun we?"  
"I guess not…how can you understand me, then?"  
"Thee speaks clear'a. T'is very beautiful, how thee speaks"  
"Erm…thanks.."  
Jester looked at Blade, who was watching the retro closely. He didn't seem like he trusted him much. It seemed to him as though the stories Toulon had told them about the 'older adventures' had come to life.

* * *

END OF PART ONE.

Note: this is a story I began writing around two

or three years ago, so don't judge me on the first few chapters.

my writing has evolved since then


	2. Jester's Mirror - Part two- The Warden

It was a stormy day. Not that it mattered, all the puppets were stuck inside anyway, But still: It was a stormy day the rain pattered softly on the glass and flashes of light came from the windows and rumbles like millions of drums playing all at once. Jester loved just looking out the window at the sea when it rained during the day. The sky was such a beautiful blue-grey and the symphony of the clouds was such a calming noise he normally fell asleep to its sweet natural lullaby. he smiled calmly up at the sky. he missed the days when he was still alive, in his own home where it snowed. the snow was pretty to look at, like listening to the sound of rain. before he could close his eyes and rest his head against the wall, his calmness was broken by a rough male's voice talking to him. six-shooter, whom he had forgotten was sitting next to him, was trying to speak to him.  
"Wish it was nicer outside... like yesterday... can't go out side today... " he mumbled, he didn't think is was 'pretty' like jester did.  
He looked over at him "I think," he said "Its much nicer to listen to then to look at."  
The Ex-actor looked back at him and smiled a little. "yer kidden right?"  
To this he shook his head and replied. "no, i just love listening to the rain... it makes such nice music,"  
"Music?" he looked confused "what music?"  
"The rain...and the thunder...its like a harp and base..."  
He only responded with a sigh and an "_If you say so"_  
Jester got up and looked around. He looked back at his friend whom still sat where he was with a bored expression on his face. He sighed softly and jumped off the window still landing square on his feet. he looked back up at six, now standing and looking down at him.  
"Where did Blade say he was taking his 'friend'?"  
"The garden I think."  
"alright ,thanks Hex~" jester said swiftly then ran off down stairs.  
"your wel- ...hey wait a minuet!"

he had to be the biggest puppet joker had ever seen, and there was something a bit desolate about him that made him want to run. it may have been his eyes staring at him. it had to be. they seemed to resemble a vultures eyes picking at him waiting until the right moment to move in and devour him in from inside out.  
his eyes them selves seemed to be overlapped in the shadow from his hat, but shone through with an eerie shine. they were a dead like grey, and seemed to stare off into space, his pupils were dilated and white. it was clear now he was blind. his metal fingers drumming on the top of his staff was the only sound heard in the empty room. they seemed to be made of a white gold since they shone so brightly. the ends however were sharpened to a point. his hands seemed to resemble a normal hand, five fingers, and a palm made of three pieces so it could grasp things. his hair was long and wire like it seemed to want to stand up since it fanned out from his neck to the brim of his hat. he wore a grin that stretched from ear to ear, showing his shark like teeth. his skin was a light grey, like a corpse. his cloths weren't too different from slasher's when he first made him, but they had some minor alterations. his hat was wider and flatter with a white band instead of black. his over coat when he moved seemed to flow at the end and it had tails like a waistcoat, and he smelled of incense. joker look up at him, it took him a few minuets to work up enough courage to speak.  
"I-I am Joker, leader of the mirror team," he stammered looking up at him fear fully.  
"they call me Warden." he replied smiling, taking off his hat, and bowing. revealing a pair of small horns on his head. "ill be taking back my power now," he smirked. "Boy."  
This snapped joker out of his fear "YOUR power? ...BOY?! how DAAAARE you eve-"  
The warden wasn't listening to him, he was already walking about planning out where to place things. Joker didn't know what things he was planning, nor did he care. he only cared about being in power. he didn't want this weirdo taking his leadership away from him. warden scraped an X on the wood of the table. this infuriated joker.  
"WHAT do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily and stopped over to him like a child after another child and sat down with them and stared to change things on what they where building in a sandbox.  
he didn't even look at him he only uttered two words: "Judas cradle"  
Joker stopped for a minuet to try to comprehend what he has said to him. warden looked over at him and spoke again.  
"The Judas cradle, Judas chair, Guided cradle... In Italian it is the culla di Giuda... in German the Judaswiege... and in French the la veille..." he said with a sort of tone to his voice as if Joker was an idiot, which he was.  
"and what, pray tell, IS a jadas whatever...?" he replied in an annoyed voice.  
Warden smiled and chuckled a little "a JUDAS cradle. It's a torture device..."  
joker looked at him then the spot "torture for who?"  
"any one who decides to get on my nerves..."  
"what does it do...?" Joker was familiar with torture like the ones you saw in movies: Racks, ball and chains, and being strung up to a wall. he didn't like the thought of being strung up to one. his question received another chuckle from the larger puppet standing in front of him, and all he said was "lets hope you never find out."


End file.
